Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Arango.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Arangoxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as code number K550, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as K642, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Arango was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in March, 1999. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since June, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Arango have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Arangoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Arangoxe2x80x99 as a new and distnct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about seven to eight inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Daisy-type inflorescences that are about 6.5 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive bright yellow-colored ray florets and light green to bright yellow-colored disc florets.
5. Response time about 59 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Strong and thick peduncles.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about 21 days in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the female parent selection had white-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed primarily from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had smaller inflorescences than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Inflorescences of plants of the new Chrysanthemum produced a sparse amount of pollen whereas inflorescences of plants of the male parent selection produced a moderate amount of pollen.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yellow Vero, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,058. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yellow Vero in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had stronger stems than plants of the cultivar Yellow Vero.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Yellow Vero.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had more ray florets per inflorescence than plants of the cultivar Yellow Vero.
4. Ray floret coloration of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was darker yellow than ray floret coloration of plants of the cultivar Yellow Vero.